And So the Teacher Becomes the Student: Revisited
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Mitchie's had a bad day. Shane's got the perfect solution. Rated M. Companion piece to Bad Day. New version of an earlier story.


**And So the Teacher Becomes the Student: Revisited  
**

_EatSleepBreatheJonas_

_Meh. Decided I hated this and changed it. I think it works better, it's sort of a compilation piece to _4:53 am _but not really...I don't know. I reread some of my old stuff (wayyy old and I'm sort of embarrassed by it, but moving on) and was inspired by that particular story. I hope you all will enjoy this edition more. (Somewhat big smile.)_

_**THIS IS THE M VERSION. READ AT YOUR DISCRETION. **_

Shane looked up expectantly as Mitchie walked in the door. His smile faltered as she dropped her purse on the ground, followed quickly by her body. She slumped in the corner, drawing her knees up to her chest and taking several deep breaths. He watched her carefully, waiting for the ever present smile to reveal itself. "Mitchie?" She looked up then, as if just noticing he was in their apartment. Her hollow eyes met his—he shivered. She looked so, he paused while he thought of the word, empty. Without thinking, Shane formed the stupidest question he could have asked. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. Shane rose from his chair and knelt beside her curled form. She shifted away from him, staring straight ahead and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I really really don't want to talk about it Shane." She whispered. Shane rocked back on his heels to watch at her. She met his gaze coldly. "Fine." She conceded, drawing her legs closer, "I'll talk about it."

Shane smiled triumphantly and rose, extending his hand to her. She shook her head and rested her chin on her knees. He sighed and slid back down the wall to rest next to her, legs outstretched in front of him. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap with ease. Mitchie didn't protest, she and Shane were best friends and she was used to this kind of contact with him. She settled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the perfect combination of cologne and...Mitchie wrinkled her nose.

"Is that my Dove soap?" She questioned, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. Shane squirmed uneasily, not meeting her eyes. She laughed softly, running her hands along his broad shoulders. "I had a really bad day at work." Shane chuckled, pulling her hair over one shoulder and, stealing the lime green rubber band she kept around her wrist, tied it in place.

"I would have never guessed, from the way you came flying in here and threw down your purse." He teased lightly. Mitchie rolled her eyes, her mouth set in a frown. "I'm sorry, what happened?" He soothed now, rubbing her side.

"What didn't happen?" She groaned, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Let's see. My car stalled on the way to school." Shane opened his mouth to speak, only to have one finger pressed against his lips. "I would have called you, but I left my cell phone on the charger." He nodded silently, remembering seeing the device left in the kitchen moments earlier. Mitchie sighed, tugging at her skirt. "One of the student teachers spilled hot coffee all over this, which wasn't pleasant." She paused thoughtfully, trying to recall all the disastrous day's events. Shane waited patiently.

"Oh! How could I forget? None of the kids even made District Chorus. They're all totally unprepared for Region in two weeks. How bad is it going to look if the host school's show chorus can't even make it?" She groaned. Shane sighed, knowing how hard she was working with these kids. "The drummers were using the chorus room for practice and I have 3 holes in my ceiling now, from them throwing their damn sticks in the air."

Shane stared at her. "What did you just say?" Mitchie blinked back at him, unaware of what he was talking about. "Did you just swear?" Mitchie nodded and kept talking.

"Mr. Terry, the band director was in there with them and he spilled coffee all over my sheet music. All of it is ruined." Mitchie exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes at the memory of the soaked pages. Shane didn't know what to say—he was still stunned from her new vocabulary. Mitchie looked up at caught his dazed expression. "Are you still surprised I cursed?" She asked, slightly amused that he would find it so shocking.

"You don't curse." Shane mumbled, scratching his head. Mitchie shrugged. "How are play rehearsals going though? Were those any better?" He asked, looking for the silver lining in this situation. Mitchie groaned.

"My Frankie Valli has strep throat. How the...heck is he going to do any of the falsetto? Let alone the regular singing? _Sherry _was a mess, and I don't even want to talk about _Big Girls Don't Cry. _Nothing is going right today." Shane winced. He knew those were her favorite songs from the entire show, and if her star was sick...well then things didn't look good for the rest of the cast.

"How are the Angels?" He questioned, not sure he even wanted to know. Mitchie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose again. "Stacy's moving and Brittany decided to dye her hair. Amanda broke her ankle."

"Do I even want to know how she broke her ankle? And what color hair now?" Shane asked carefully, desperately not wanting to upset his best friend and roommate. Mitchie laughed lightly, though Shane could hear traces of hysteria .

"She broke her ankle pole vaulting. Pole vaulting—I thought she was kidding when she told me! And it's purple. Brittany's hair is purple." Shane faltered. Purple was going to look interesting under the stage lights. "All three of my Angels were the same size, with the same shade of blonde hair. Nope. I'm down to two Angels; one is in a walking cast and the other is a grape."

Shane chuckled. "Are you sure it's that purple?" Mitchie nodded exasperatedly. "It's really purple?" Mitchie nodded again, closing her eyes.

"It looks like she washed her hair in Welch's Grape Juice. It's violet at the roots, and she says by the show it should have permeated through the length of her hair. Painfully shocking violet hair, Shane, and she's supposed to be an Angel? Oh my goodness." Mitchie whimpered. Shane leaned in close, catching a whiff of her perfume.

"I have the perfect cure." Shane spoke up. At Mitchie's questioning glance, he elaborated. "For all your stress—I have the perfect cure." She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You need to get laid." Mitchie blushed deeply. "Stop blushing, you know it's true. So call...what was his name? Greg? And I'll leave for like, 3 hours." She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"He dumped me today." She admitted. Shane stared at her. "Stop staring at me!" She pleaded, holding a hand up over his eyes. He ducked away from her palm and continued to watch her. "Stop it! He dumped me during our lunch break. He said he didn't think we were going anywhere and there was no point dragging it out any longer than we had already."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shane snapped. Mitchie gave him a pointed glare. "Sorry. Are you, uhm, freaking kidding me? That assho—jerk. Do you want me to talk to him?" Mitchie shook her head, giggling a little at his attempts to cover the foul language he so wanted to use.

"I think he's right. I had no intention of marrying him, so why bother?" She shrugged. Shane gaped at her in disbelief. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" Mitchie snapped, regret immediately crossing her features. "I'm sorry Shane I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" She gasped. He shrugged, his thoughts racing now.

"Now big deal." He mumbled, the imaginary hamster running increasingly quickly on its imaginary wheel inside his mind. "Well...are you sure this isn't going to be another Kyle deal? You break up and make up countless times?" He probed. Mitchie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Definitely not. Greg and I are done. He didn't...uhm, he didn't—what are you smirking about?" Mitchie demanded softly as Shane's smirk grew. He shook his head, indicating that she should continue. "He didn't, well, he didn't exactly...I can't say it." She flushed lightly. Shane chuckled.

"He didn't turn you on?" Shane asked, though they both knew it wasn't a question. He already knew. Mitchie buried her face in Shane's shoulder, clearly embarrassed. "Hey, it's not a big deal." He soothed, running his hand over her back.

"None of my boyfriends have. Is there something...wrong with me?" She questioned fearfully. Shane laughed loudly with his head thrown back. Mitchie glared at him; this was a serious problem and he was laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked weakly. He realized how worried she was and stopped.

"Because you think there's something wrong with you. The only thing that's wrong is how you pick your boyfriends. Let me guess. You agree to date someone because your parents will think he's a 'good match' for you?" Shane had seen enough of Mitchie's boyfriends to know this was the case. She nodded reluctantly. "Well stop it. When a guy asks you out, imagine sex with him. Imagine his hands on your body." Shane's own hands slid up her sides and over her breasts. She shivered, savoring the warmth he brought. Taking a deep breath, Shane continued. "Think of his mouth on yours."

Mitchie froze for a moment before, as she expected, he kissed her. She didn't move for a split second, but once she realized Shane wasn't quitting anytime soon, she tentatively returned the embrace. Shane carefully pressed his tongue into her mouth. Mitchie whimpered at the feeling as she clutched at his shoulders. His hands tugged impatiently at her button down shirt and she arched her chest into his, desperately seeking the contact again. "Think of him," Shane pulled away breathlessly, "think of him unbuttoning your shirt and his warm calloused hands touching you." Mitchie bit her already swollen lip.

"I wouldn't date a guy with callouses." She teased, gasping for air. Shane feigned hurt as he ripped her shirt open, buttons slipping out and popping free. Mitchie sucked air through her teeth as the air conditioning of their apartment hit her skin. "Cold." She hissed, and Shane grinned.

"I'd touch you, but you don't like callouses." He reminded her kindly. Mitchie groaned, instantly regretting her words. "Do you take it back?" He demanded, his voice stronger, more in control. She nodded weakly. "Say you take it back." Shane ordered.

"I take it back!" Mitchie promised. "You're so hot when you're in control." She added, leaning up to capture his lips again. Shane laughed softly into the kiss, pulling the shirt off her arms and letting it fall behind her. "Why did you stop talking?" She questioned, pulling away.

"I didn't realize it turned you on." Shane smirked. Mitchie blinked slowly. A small smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. "See? There's nothing wrong with you. I told you so." He teased. She grinned broadly, and kissed him firmly. Shane returned the kiss, casually running his hands down over her body. "I don't want to keep going if this doesn't mean anything to you." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Mitchie gazed back at him seriously.

"It means everything to me." She told him, taking his hands and placing them over her breasts, giving him a look. He laughed to himself and squeezed gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from his roommate. "You're wearing too much." Mitchie protested after a moment. She slid off his lap and stretched out on the floor. Shane moved to crawl over her, but she held out one finger. "Take off the shirt first." She requested breathlessly. He obliged, not taking note of where it fell. "Good. Now." She curled a finger towards herself, beckoning him. He straddled her hips and bent over to kiss her longingly. Maneuvering himself carefully until he was laying on top of her, one leg on either side of her hips, he began his ministrations of her chest once more.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" He worried, looking down into her bright eyes. She shook her head, and grasping his hands once more, put them on the waistband of her rather short skirt. Shane slid the skirt down with ease, letting her kick it off once it reached her ankles. He propped himself on his forearms to admire her. "You're beautiful." He told her, his eyes combing over her lithe body. Mitchie blushed under his intense stare, wriggling a little. Gaining confidence, Shane toyed with the hem of her underwear, dipping two fingers down. Mitchie bit her lip and watched, entranced as he removed his hand and placed both fingers in his mouth.

Mitchie let out a wordless moan as he did this, and her whole body ached for his touch. Shane kissed the swell of her breast above the lacy bra and grasped Mitchie's waist to raise her up off the ground. She fell against him, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Shane quickly unclasped the offending article and tugged it from the front. Mitchie cried out in pleasure as his mouth instantly attached to her chest. She laid back down and Shane moved with her, still suckling eagerly at her breasts. "Shane!" She whimpered, her hands pressing his head closer before returning to clutching at the ground. Shane thrust his still jean-clad hips against hers, the rough denim wreaking havoc on her senses. "Shane...bed." Mitchie begged, arching her back up into him. He groaned, not wanting to move. "Bed. Now." She insisted, almost in tears from the overwhelming desire she felt. "I need you."

Her words reverberated inside Shane and he stood up stiffly, stooping down to pick her up. She flung her arms around his neck and he kissed her firmly, his tongue pulsing through her mouth. Only stumbling once on the trek to her bedroom, he dropped her carefully on the edge of her bed and crawled up over her once more. "Thank you." She grinned, using her arms to propel herself backwards and up against the stack of pillows. Shane followed, gazing in amusement at all the pillows.

"Do you really need all these pillows?" He questioned. Mitchie nodded seriously before shimmying out of her panties. Shane watched as his roommate of five years laid back down across her bed completely naked. He was being torn—he couldn't decide. She was his best friend and here he was, about to sleep with her. She was so innocent, so untouched and he was about to change all of that. What if it wasn't what she really wanted? She stretched her arms above her head innocently and leaned forward to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down slowly. "Do you realize the effect you have on me?" He asked seriously. Mitchie shrugged and he had to stifle a moan. "I can't have a conversation with you when you're not wearing anything." He cursed under his breath. She was making his decision harder, he thought, and smirked at the unintended pun. She smiled sweetly.

"Then let's not talk."

* * *

Mitchie was asleep, clutching one of her many pillows, while Shane lay beside her above the blankets in his jeans. He was watching her, a small smile playing on his mouth. Shifting slightly, she yawned once and opened her eyes. "Good morning." She murmured, smiling sleepily. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips once and smiled.

"Good morning. Even though it's only eleven at night." He informed her, pulling back the blankets back and joining her under them. Mitchie faltered and glanced at the clock in disbelief. "You got home around 5, we had sex from about 5:30 to 8, and then you fell asleep." Shane confirmed with a smirk.

"Two and a half hours? We had sex for two and a half hours? How?" Mitchie demanded, confused and in slightly in awe. Shane laughed, removing the pillow from her grasp so he could wrap his arms around her. She snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest. "We seriously had sex for that long?"

Shane nodded. "I think I wore you out." He chuckled, running his hands through her hair. She pouted and, feeling dangerous, nipped at his chest while her hand rested between his legs. "What...Mitchie, what are you doing?" She smiled up at him innocently, stroking the denim gently.

"Why, I'm not doing anything." She smiled again and slipped her hand inside his jeans for more access. Shane stifled a moan, feeling her small hand wrap around him, then release and continue the stroking. He groaned, bucking his hips forward, his eyes pleading with her.

"You play dirty." Shane muttered as she withdrew her hand. Mitchie shrugged and snuggled closer, wrapping her legs around his hips teasingly. "Alright, what do you want?" Shane sighed as he looked down at her. She bit her lip playfully and crossed her legs behind his back. "I can tell you want something." He warned, running his hands through her long hair distractedly.

"Well, I want food and I wouldn't mind another blanket because it's getting kind of cold, but mostly I want you." She listed thoughtfully. Shane laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Why do you always laugh at me?" Mitchie questioned, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Because you're so innocent—it's cute." He defended at her small frown. She crossed her arms and continued to frown. "Hey, why the frown?" Shane asked, as she untangled herself from him and rolled over to face away from him. "Do you not like being called innocent?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not as innocent as you think." She muttered, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. Shane faltered—Mitchie, not as innocent as everyone thought? This was news.

"What do you mean?" Shane whispered, his hot breath fanning over her neck. She shook her head, clearly upset by his assumptions. "Mitchie, baby, please tell me. Now I'm curious." He pleaded, rubbing her sides temptingly. She sighed in frustration.

"I'm not a virgin Shane." She finally admitted, turning in his arms to face him. He laughed again. "Why do you keep laughing?" She demanded harshly, hitting him lightly across the chest. He paused, not sure how to explain this to her.

"Babe, I know you're not a virgin. I just took your virginity." He said very slowly before pressing his mouth to hers in a fervent kiss. Mitchie didn't respond to his eager mouth and waited for him to pull away in confusion.

"I wasn't a virgin before I had sex with you."

* * *

Shane was pacing around her bedroom while Mitchie sat cross legged on her bed, dressed only in one of Shane's polo shirts and a pair of white boyshorts. "Which one of your boyfriends was it?" He muttered, completely shocked. She smiled up at him innocently. "Mitchie, you had better tell me which one of those assholes who raped you and where they live so I can go beat the shit out of them."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "None of my ex boyfriends raped me Shane!" She exclaimed, bringing her legs behind her so she was stretched out on her stomach, her chin propped up in the palms of her hands. He sighed in exasperation. "They didn't rape me." She insisted.

"Fine. They didn't rape you." He conceded, rolling his eyes. "Which one convinced you forcibly to have sex with him then?" Mitchie laughed at his dramatics and bounced her foot in the air to an unheard beat. "Mitchie, this is a serious matter!" Shane protested.

"Sure, it would be if Zach actually had raped me." She agreed, changing positions again and laying on her back. Shane crossed the room to her bed and stood over her. "You look sexy. Come down here." She beckoned with a giggle. When Shane didn't move, she began to raise the edge of the tangerine colored polo up. Shane swallowed, watching as inch after inch of her smooth tan stomach was exposed.

"You had sex with ZACH?" He questioned lowly. She nodded, sucking on one finger teasingly. He cursed under his breath and straddled her hips. "Why the hell would you do that?" He demanded, staring at her.

"Hmm?" She questioned innocently, and Shane grunted in frustration. He closed the space between them in a heated, angry kiss. Mitchie groaned in satisfaction and arched her back against him. Shane reached down to hitch a leg around his waist, and ground against her. "Well, it's not like you expected me to wait for _you._" Mitchie protested, tearing her mouth from his for a moment.

He froze, staring down at her in shock. "But...I thought you knew how we both felt about each other. That's why we freaking live together!" He exclaimed. She nodded slowly. "Then why the hell would you sleep with Zach of all people?." He hissed, angry now.

Mitchie's eyes narrowed. "Because you were off with all your girlfriends. I had no one except him, and I thought I loved him, okay?" She spat, thoroughly pissed off now.

"You were supposed to wait for me." Shane whispered, completely numb inside. Mitchie stared up at him, finally understanding some of the pain he was feeling.

"But I didn't feel anything Shane. As far as I'm concerned, you were my first." She soothed, and Shane looked away.

"You were better. Much better, and much bigger." She attempted, pressing her lips to his anxiously. Shane sighed in satisfaction and pulled his shirt off of her. "Finally." Mitchie teased breathlessly. Shane cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her with everything he had.

"You know this means you're mine now, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
